1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup equipped in an optical disc drive for reading information recorded on the recording surface of an optical disc, or recording information on an optical disc.
2. Background Art
General objective lens driving means equipped in the optical pickup of an optical disc drive is composed of a holder for holding an objective lens, focusing coils and a tracking coil mounted in holders, supporting members for supporting movable portions including these, and a yoke and magnets.
When a driving current is applied to the focusing coils, by the electromagnetic force generated by the action with magnetic flux from the magnets, the movable portions are driven in the focusing direction, which is a direction wherein the movable portions approach to or move away from the surface of the optical disc. Similarly, when a driving current is applied to the tracking coil, by the electromagnetic force generated by the action with magnetic flux from the magnets, the movable portions are driven in the tracking direction, which is a direction of the radius of the optical disc.
When the focusing coils and the tracking coil are installed in the holders, since the method wherein the coil is directly wound on the holder excels in assemble workability, it is applied to actual machines in some examples.
An example of conventional structures of objective lens driving means in optical pickups using this method is described in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, a configuration wherein a lens holder is composed by bonding an upper piece and a lower piece, a tracking coil is wound on the upper piece, and focusing coils are wound on two bobbin sections of the lower piece, is described.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-344276A (p. 5, FIG. 2)
In Patent Document 1, since the lower piece of the lens holder has two bobbin sections, it is required to fix the lower piece of the lens holder, and to wind a coil wire around each bobbin section while moving the coil wire when focusing coils are wound.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical pickup that excels in assemble workability.